D c08s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 7 Chapter 8 of 75 Uncertain Boundaries chapter 9 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text The day had been a long one: despite the interesting discovery of Chrysalis, they found no further leads on the shapeshifters. The most Celestia could theorize was that they were from another layer and had somehow slipped their way through due to either magical tampering or a temporary rift in the layers. Not every layer of reality was stable, after all, due to the number that Valthrudnir had destroyed or left barren: sometimes those broken realities would shift, and spill a drop of their contents into another layer, like a bead of water through a cracked cup. Sleipnir had simply been grouchy he hadn't had the chance to fight the monsters himself, and Kvasir was pompous for a little while after they asked him for help, but eventually revealed he knew nothing about the creatures. He did, however, mention that Valthrudnir had aided in the capture and enslavement of Fafnir... and that more than once, the Jötnar had spoken of the shapeshifting demigod, calling him an 'effective, useful tool that could be improved upon.' All the talk of other realities, the busyness of the day, and the conversations about Valthrudnir had left Scrivener Blooms particularly tired and cranky by the end of the day, however, and Luna a little discouraged. They had recuperated some in the evening, spending it relaxing with their children in quiet comfort, but when night had finally fallen and Antares was put to bed in his crib, both Scrivener and Luna had been all too glad to forgo the usual nightly activities and instead headed early to bed themselves for a long nap, hoping that the foal wouldn't wake them up until after they got some much-needed rest. But for Scrivener, it didn't feel like even sleep tonight would let him get away from the world, as he silently strode through the dark forest of a nightmare world. Dead trees surrounded him, standing up from a black mire beneath his hooves... and then he smiled dryly, halting and raising a forelimb as he corrected in a mutter: "Or rather, hooves and this thing..." His front right leg was now covered in obsidian scales, ending in a strong, dextrous claw: likewise, patches of black scale stood out here and there over his body, and more than half his face had been transformed into something draconic and reptilian, large horns curling back from his head on this side of his face. A single enormous wing stood out of his back, leathery and powerful, and along his shoulderblades were conical piston-like bones, Scrivener glancing moodily over his shoulder at himself as a long, whip-like tail covered in black scales flicked, muttering: "Every time I think I've escaped... it comes back." Scrivener shook his head, then he turned his eyes forwards, continuing silently through the forest: but of course it wasn't that easy. He knew, in his heart of hearts, that he would never be entirely free from what the Tyrant Wyrm had done to him... what Valthrudnir had done to him. His mind had been filled with evil and corruption that had been influenced violently from both living in the Helheim-corrupted, now-collapsed layer of old Equestria, as well as from the echo of Valthrudnir and his cunning machinations. Scrivener had barely avoided being transformed himself into a monster... and he knew that inside him, there was still that potential. There would always be that potential... that his heart was filled with darkness. Yet he smiled a little all the same, glancing up at the velvet night sky overhead, filled with twinkling starlight: after all, Luna was the night, and had her own darkness... in a way, this did help him feel closer to her. At the same time, though, he knew... it was different. Luna's darkness was embracing, loving, protecting, and strong... his, on the other hoof... He shook his head slowly: he didn't want to think about it. The Tyrant Wyrm had forced eons of destruction, of hatred, of evil into his mind, along with the most-powerful weapon the Wyrms had at their disposal: the Black Verses. When Scrivener spoke them, drawing on Luna's magic through their link, he could attack the very spirit and souls of their foes... but it put both himself and Luna at great risk as well. They were corrupting, channeling energies of evil and unmaking into spoken word: it not only caused rapidly-mounting physical damage to Scrivener to speak them, every time he did, he felt himself being twisted by them... and he found himself more and more starting to lose himself to their terrible dark potency, and the promise of power that came with them. It was part of why he saw himself as this, particularly in the nightmares: whatever he looked like on the outside, on the inside he had become more than half some monster of darkness himself. But Luna was always there, supporting him, keeping him safe, keeping him strong... and Scrivener sighed a little as he glanced to the side and repressed a shudder as he passed a fountain filled with blood, the crimson and black liquid spilling in a waterfall from the open, roaring jaws of a statue of a Tyrant Wyrm. "At least the echo's gone... without Valthrudnir influencing me, and with my family to focus on, things haven't been so bad lately." "They have not." agreed a voice, and Scrivener winced as he looked quickly to the side, gaze settling on Nightmare Moon. Yet he wasn't entirely surprised: Nightmare Moon seemed to be drawn into his dark dreams, while Luna often had difficulty locating Scrivener in the vast expanse of their mind and soul when he found himself trapped in nightmares. "You worry too much, my love. What will happen, will happen, that is all: and you have more pressing matters to concern yourself with than this slow metamorphosis." Scrivener grunted, shifting a little before Nightmare Moon smiled, saying kindly even as her eyes glowed with cunning: "Chrysalis was an interesting specimen, was she not? I know that both you and little Luna were very interested in her... and even if she is a manipulator, there are plenty of ways to bend her to our will, are there not?" Scrivener didn't respond, looking forwards through the seemingly-endless dark forest and striding onwards, but Nightmare Moon only gave a soft laugh before she murmured: "Oh, come now, Scrivener Blooms, there's no need for this. And besides, the nightmare will end soon... and it is nothing like the nightmares of the past, is it? Only a forest, filled with longing and shadows... not chains, or blood, or-" "I don't want to think about it. I start thinking about it, and I'll end up in that terrible place of desire... and both Luna and I have been trying very, very hard to push those parts of our life away." Scrivener said quietly, closing his eyes and halting as he bowed his head forwards, slowly digging his claw into the ground. "It's not good for Scarlet Sage or Antares. While we were in corrupted Equestria, it didn't really matter. In fact, maybe it was what helped us survive... using our dreams, our nightmares, as an outlet for... those awful things. But not anymore... this is a good Equestria. This is a peaceful Equestria, and everything's working smoothly-" "Not everything, not anymore. Those shapeshifters you and Luna encountered... you both know that they are the first symptom of a greater disease." Nightmare Moon replied calmly, and Scrivener grimaced and shook his head moodily before the enormous, dark-coated winged unicorn cajoled: "And are you sure, my beloved? Repressing those urges as you and Luna do... it has dangers of its own. Such things build up pressure over time when bottled up, especially when you refuse to even let the conscious mind consider it... and in my dark home inside you both, there are so many bottles of anguish and frustration and desire building up and up and up..." The male only mumbled a little, hurrying onwards again, even though it seemed like he was only passing the same trees over and over, like he was making no progress whatsoever through this forest of darkness and deception... but the act of moving let him focus his mind on something other than Nightmare Moon, even as she continued kindly: "You know I only want the best for you and Luna. I want everyone happy. I want to see you both prosper, and Antares and Scarlet Sage both strong and taken care of... Scarlet Sage is beautiful and skilled, and with tempering she will become an excellent warrior. Antares Mīrus is already developing so well, so handsome he is..." Scrivener grimaced a bit despite himself, and Nightmare Moon smiled slightly, eyes half-lidding slyly as she said softly: "You think I have some ulterior motive here? But I do not. When you and Luna are happy, I am happy..." "Yes, but you... you try and twist what makes us happy." Scrivener said finally, unable to resist from speaking as he came to a halt again with a sigh, ragged white mane hanging over his eyes before he looked moodily towards her. "Scarlet Sage and Antares Mīrus shouldn't have to grow up to be warriors if they don't want to-" "But Scarlet Sage admires us so!" Nightmare Moon replied eagerly, looking pleased with herself: likely due to both her statement and that she had finally poked a response out of the earth pony stallion. "And Antares is of a warrior bloodline. Luna wishes to train him as a warrior... Luna wishes to see them both heroes, strong and proud and noble as Sleipnir. And I know that you do too... you wish them to do great exploits-" "But that doesn't necessarily mean spilling blood on the battlefield! Yeah, okay, I wish they could grow up strong, to take care of themselves and help protect others, to be... to be everything that Luna and I both wish we could be..." Scrivener closed his eyes at this with a sigh, before he opened them and met Nightmare Moon's eyes, saying quietly: "But included in that is the wish that most of all, they'll remain innocent, and failing that... without the guilt and constant reminder that there's something... evil... inside them, like there is with us." Scrivener looked at Nightmare Moon pointedly, but the black winged unicorn didn't take the bait: if anything, she flushed a little, looking almost as happy as if he'd complimented her instead of insulted her as she leaned back towards him, inches from his face as she murmured softly: "But Scrivener Blooms... there's something evil inside of all of us." The stallion didn't know how to reply to that as a shudder rolled through his frame, and it was worsened by the fact that by now... he knew it was true. No matter how pure a person was, everyone had their flaws... everyone had a hint of darkness in them. No person could be made up of any one thing... but all the same, he shook his head and murmured: "That's not what I meant. What I meant was that... Luna and I have both given in to those urges at times. I don't... I... I don't want Antares or Scarlet to ever have to go through that." "Scarlet Sage already has, and we both know it. And Antares Mīrus will one day commit his own sins." Nightmare Moon said calmly, and when Scrivener snarled at her, she only smiled slightly, asking gently: "Why don't you give in to those urges we both know you have, Scrivener? I would welcome it, in fact: put me up on your torture racks, cut into me with all the knowledge and the evil that the Wyrm filled your mind with, speed up this evolution that you continue to resist, this growth in darkness... what would be the harm? This is only a nightmare." Scrivener clenched his eyes shut... and then they opened as he glanced to the side, flushing slightly as blue mist swirled through the air beside him before forming rapidly into Luna, the sapphire winged unicorn leaning forwards and glaring at Nightmare Moon as she said coldly: "Get away from my husband, monster." "I am only trying to help. Trying to get you both to better see and understand that all you're doing is running away again." Nightmare Moon said softly, and then she smiled calmly to herself before she shook her head and turned around, striding slowly off into the forest as she said clearly over her shoulder: "One day you'll understand. Your greatest flaw is what you think your greatest triumph is... doing everything you can to avoid passing your darkness and your sins on to your children." "Antares Mīrus is better than us, and I shall never let thou poison him with thy so-called 'gifts,' Nightmare Moon!" Luna shouted angrily, but Nightmare Moon only laughed as she faded into the distance, and the sapphire winged unicorn cursed as she stomped her hooves angrily against the mire before shivering and dropping her head forwards as Scrivener reached his front foreleg up to silently wrap around her shoulders, Luna whispering: "Oh, Scrivener. I... I am so sorry." "Don't be. It's not your fault. I know that you and Nightmare Moon aren't exactly... don't really see eye-to-eye on things and..." Scrivener shook his head, smiling a little at her as she gazed moodily back at him, before they both sighed and dropped their heads forwards, clunking their skulls together gently as he muttered: "We're addicts, you know that, right?" "Aye, I do." Luna mumbled, and then she shook her head grouchily before saying quietly: "Come, Scrivener, let us escape this wretched nightmare. We have enough problems to deal with as it is, and I must admit that thy nightmares are both... far tamer and more boring these days than they were in the past." "I... I sometimes miss the old nightmares too." Scrivener admitted suddenly, and Luna looked surprised as she glanced up at him: not at the truth, but at the fact that Scrivener had actually admitted it, even if only in their mixed subconscious. "But maybe that's because... the old nightmares really were the good dreams, and the good dreams are the bad dreams, like Pinkamena said. Well. Kinda. Paraphrasing here, obviously. But these new nightmares, where everything's so empty, with... pieces of the old nightmare littered here and there... they also honestly... scare me more in some ways. Because instead of indulging the darkness and making it bend to our will... we're... trying to avoid it altogether now. Not running away, but... cold-turkeying off what was... our favorite drug." "Desire and passion and darkness." Luna murmured, and then she nodded slowly as she looked at Scrivener, and Scrivener gazed silently back at her before the two smiled faintly, and the winged unicorn leaned up, kissing him slowly, quietly, letting her tongue slide gently along his sharp teeth before she drew slowly back, their eyes locking silently. "Aye, Scrivy. I understand. I understand all too well, as a matter of fact, and not simply because of how... we mix, we share emotion and thought and everything else." Scrivener nodded slowly, and Luna nodded back before she reached up and silently embraced him, and the male leaned over her and hugged her tightly back against his body as the winged unicorn whispered: "Sometimes, Scrivener, in my darkest moments... I wish that everything was different. Sometimes I wish we never had to learn to be... responsible, and adult, and... good role models for our children. Because Mimir knows that Scarlet Sage is a far better pony than either of us, and I have all faith that even with our failings, she shall do well in teaching our son the difference between right and wrong, good and evil." Scrivener Blooms smiled a little at this, closing his eyes and murmuring softly in response as he held her close: "We never have been very good at moral boundaries, have we? I've always been a big jerk and you've always enjoyed smacking things around and dragging me off on every nasty little exploit you could think of or get your hooves into." Luna laughed at this, shaking her head slowly before a small smile spread over her features, her horn glowing slightly as blue mist began to swirl around the two, saying kindly: "Well, Scrivener Blooms, I cannot allow myself to become boring, can I? Besides, I know well thou does not mind nearly as much as thou often puts on." "Yes, but I usually mind a little." Scrivener replied delicately, even as the cyclone of mist twisted completely around them, obscuring his vision for a few moments with sparkling sapphire luminescence before the swirl of starry fog vanished, and left them standing calmly in a grassy meadow, the trees all standing tall and distorted, the sky a glorious, eternal mauve dusk before Scrivy grimaced a bit as he rose his claw and realized he was still in his half-wyrm state. "Dammit." "I see no reason to complain, Scrivy, thou art still handsome like this. And for a change, quite masculine. 'Tis delightful." Luna winked up at him, and Scrivener sighed, looking flatly down at her before she grinned and half-lidded her eyes, adding teasingly: "And while I was denied the delight of seeing thou kiss thyself in reality..." "No. No. Just, no." Scrivener said flatly, and Luna huffed at him before he reached out with his claw, grasping her by the head and shoving her firmly down into the field, sending up a puff of grass as she cursed loudly. "Do you feel any shame whatsoever?" "Nay, not ever." Luna retorted, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before both he and the winged unicorn grimaced as their dream-reality shuddered, strange sounds filtering down to them before the sapphire winged unicorn gave a tired sigh. "I suppose it was too good to last." "Yeah." Scrivener admittedly felt a hint of relief all the same, though, even as a strange sensation of vertigo twisted through his senses, feeling a darkness growing as the dreamworld crumbled around them and he found his eyes shutting tightly... before he groggily opened them in reality, shaking his head with a groan as Luna shifted on the bedding beside him with a mumble, curling herself childishly up into a ball even as he felt her slowly coming to wakefulness as well. He could hear Antares in the other room: not crying, he rarely cried... but his sleep schedule had yet to even out completely still, and he would burble and yell in his babyish way for his parents some nights. Normally not a problem... but on the rare nights Luna and Scrivener wanted to do more than nap... Scrivy tiredly dragged himself up off the bedding, almost stumbling into the armor stands that stood on one side of the room before he grimaced and cracked his back, looking up at the black-painted ceilings decorated with gorgeous runes, celestial symbols, and images of constellations before he sighed and called tiredly: "I'm coming, Antares, Dad's coming..." "Good. I am sleeping." Luna mumbled from behind him, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before he strode out of the bedroom, heading across to the foal's room and quietly pushing the ajar door all the way open to see Antares quietly standing at the bars of his crib, looking curiously out at his father. Scrivener smiled a little despite himself, walking forwards and gently pushing down the bars before he picked Antares up, sitting back on his haunches as he checked him over. He was clean, he was complacent... but the foal clung to him silently, and he gazed down at his son for a few moments before asking softly: "You miss Mom and Dad today, is that it, kiddo? You still a little scared after what happened last night?" Antares burbled quietly against his chest, almost as if in response... and Scrivener couldn't help but smile a little as he nodded slowly, murmuring: "Alright. That's fair enough. Come on then, Antares Mīrus." With that, he turned and carefully carried the child back into their bedroom, laying the babe down between them, and Luna's eyes opened long enough to give a soft glance down at her son before the three curled quietly together. Nestled safely between his parents, Antares murmured a little and settled quickly down... and Luna and Scrivener both felt themselves steadily relaxing before they too fell back into a comfortable slumber. As usual, Scrivener woke up before Luna, who mumbled on the bedding and refused to move, using the fact Antares was still snuggled up to her and snoozing as an excuse. Scrivener grumbled a bit, but decided to take the opportunity to quietly head out into the living room: it was still dark out, and the clock half-buried under the clutter on his writing desk told him it was only a few minutes past four. But that meant they had slept for almost six hours with only the one interruption from Antares: a long time for him and Luna, especially these days. Scrivener put on coffee, knowing Luna would be up sooner or later, and then he went quietly to work, transposing old notes into legible, readable stories and prose. Luna had insisted on showing some of his transcribed work from years ago to Sleipnir, and the stallion had been delighted to discover the stories were about him... and then insisted on looking at some of Scrivener's other work, which had been embarrassing because Scrivy didn't have a lot of other work to show, due to the fact that so much of his rare free time had been taken up transcribing Luna's notes and writing down the history of what had occurred during Ragnarok and beyond. It had given him a bit of a kick to get back to work on some of his own things, since he'd compiled rough drafts of the major events that had taken place. Not that he thought his work was any good: he was well-aware it was mostly luck that had gotten him his position as Court Poet at Canterlot. He smiled a bit at these old memories, of so long ago, when he'd just been a grouchy, lanky stallion who had eventually been assigned to helping the Princess of the Night with her diction and language issues. And then from there... exile into the Everfree Forest, becoming the protectors of Ponyville, Luna eventually becoming the Champion of Equestria for that short but important time before the whole world had literally gone to Helheim. Scrivener shook his head slowly, laughing quietly at this as he murmured: "But it makes for an interesting story, at least. Not one everypony will like, hard to stomach, and worst of all, written by me... but all the same. Interesting." The charcoal earth pony smiled to himself, returning to writing... and twenty minutes later, when Luna finally came out of the bedroom, he paused in his work before Luna shook her head and said softly: "Nay, Scrivener 'tis fine. I can fetch my own coffee." "Did you put Antares back in his crib?" Scrivener asked, and when Luna gave him a huff and an amused look, he rolled his eyes and said dryly: "There are sharp things in our room, Luna. And poisonous things. And bad things. And things that not even you or I should have, and yet we do all the same." "Oh shush. What is the worst the child can do?" Luna asked reasonably, and Scrivener looked at her for a moment longer before she sighed and slumped, turning around and mumbling: "Very well, Scrivy, if thou art going to be so sour about it. But once upon a time pregnant mothers merely squatted where they were, gave birth, and then the child grew up, and that was that." Scrivener leaned around his desk to glare after her down the hall, asking sourly: "And do you really want to be that kind of mother, Luna?" "Shut up, Scrivener." Luna grumbled moodily, and Scrivener smiled to himself and nodded once before he went back to writing. When the winged unicorn returned a few minutes later after safely tucking her toddler in, she looked moodily at him, then reached out and slapped an inkwell over when Scrivener turned to a blank page, spilling black liquid all over his notebook and making him almost whimper through his teeth as he stared in horror down at the paper before Luna said kindly: "My mistake." Scrivener gave her a furious look, and Luna winced a bit, grinning awkwardly as she realized she might have pushed a little too far, their eyes locking... but as quickly as his anger rose, it faded, and Scrivener instead sighed and moodily righted the inkwell, putting his quill away as he muttered: "No, no, it's fine, it's... fine. I'll just... get back to work on that later." Luna smiled a little, nuzzling him apologetically, and Scrivener grumbled a bit but closed his eyes, tilting his head so she could kiss his neck gently and slip herself a bit closer to him. In only a few minutes, the event was already forgotten, and then Luna slipped away to head to the kitchen and pour herself a mug of coffee as Scrivener headed over to the bedding on the floor, flopping down and looking meditatively up at the dimly-glowing ceiling lamp. Luna joined him after a few minutes with two mugs of coffee, and for a time they rested in soft silence before the winged unicorn said quietly: "I am still worried about these shapeshifters, Scrivener, and the fact they seemed to be on the hunt for us. I think... I think it was us specifically they were after as well. Otherwise, why track us through the wild forest when there is an entire village within a stone's throw?" "Ponyville's a little further than that, but I get what you're saying. You sure you're not being paranoid?" Scrivener glanced at her meditatively, and when Luna looked flatly back, he sighed and nodded. "Yes, right, warrior's instincts." He halted, then shook his head slowly, saying softly as he looked down into his mug: "I think what bothers me is that... I think you're right. And I know we both feel like something's starting. Maybe even this is connected to why Odin wants us to put up those anchors... remember, he said he was worried about the vulnerability of the core world." Luna nodded at this, looking meditatively towards Scrivener Blooms. "I would not be entirely surprised if he knows something, Scrivy. And does thou remember what else he said? Something going from layer-to-layer, causing destruction..." "Could be more of those things." Scrivener grimaced a bit, rubbing at the scarred side of his face in a nervous gesture as he muttered: "Great. So do you think he knew or not, then? Because every time someone doesn't tell us something..." "All goes to ruin, and quickly, aye. We shall have to question him further, especially as I believe Odin will want us to begin our mission placing anchors in the other layers within a few months now." Luna looked distasteful at this, looking grouchily up at the ceiling. "Which will mean being away from poor Antares for... a week, at least, for each anchor. I do not like the idea of missing so much of my child's first year of life... even with Celestia, Scarlet Sage, and Twilight Sparkle all looking after him... it still saddens me, Scrivy." "Yeah. I know." Scrivener said softly, shaking his head with a small smile. "It does me, too, but... then I think... what if we didn't do this? We can't... always be selfish, after all, as much as we want to." Luna sighed morbidly at this, bowing her head forwards and grumbling: "Ridiculous. Then Odin should... I know not, reward us better. Do more for us. Give us some of his damned miracle elixirs, he is no longer using them, after all!" Scrivener gave her an entertained look, and Luna sighed, then she quickly took a deep drink of her coffee before pushing up to her hooves, saying grumpily: "I am going to consult with our darker allies, Scrivy. Perhaps they can tell us more... perhaps they have discerned at the least whether those creatures we fought were the only ones of their kind or if more of them are prowling through the forest." The male nodded, looking over his shoulder at her, but Luna only smiled a little and gave a short shake of her head, saying quietly: "Nay, Scrivener, worry not. I can handle a five minute conversation with a Nightmare by myself. Thou should rest, thou hast already done more than enough." Scrivener nodded after a moment, sipping slowly at his coffee, and then the sapphire winged unicorn turned and headed through the kitchen, flicking her horn to open the back door as she strode out onto the back deck. She paused, then looked quietly up at the starry night sky, watching as a few clouds rolled by before she murmured softly: "Oh, beautiful, deep dark eternity above... do thy eyes gaze upon unnatural beast as well as friend and foe alike?" She sighed, then shook her head slowly before walking slowly out into the yard, glancing back and forth as a strange feeling wormed its way through her body. She shook her head after a moment, then closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, her horn glowing deep sapphire before it gave a silent pulse that echoed through the forest as she murmured: "I wish to speak to a loyal servant of my night." There was silence for a few moments... and then Luna glanced up in surprise as not a Nightmare, but a large, scaly demon calmly strode out of the dark forest, curled ram's horns on either side of its thick, ridged skull, jaws large and teeth too big for its mouth, hooves on its strong hind legs and forelimbs ending in powerful claws. Its red eyes were calm and intelligent despite its primal stature, however, and she smiled as she recognized it after another moment, saying quietly: "Atrus. My apologies, friend... I did not recognize thee at first." The demon only calmly bowed his head again, and Luna strode forwards, studying him intently: after Luna had brought demons, Nightmares, and other forces of darkness from old Equestria across the Bifrost on the condition that they would be loyal to her and not harm pony, dwarf, or any of their other allies, other creatures of shadow had come forwards, interested in being allies with Luna instead of enemies. Luna, after all, offered a safety and sanctuary demons and other forces of darkness could rarely find outside of her growing coalition: and furthermore, she asked little in return apart from not harming her allies and performing simple tasks for her. While Nightmares fed off emotions and spiritual energy, physical demons fed off physical things, as well as sapped emotional energy from the environment. Different demons preferred different things, but those like Atrus only needed the occasional meal, and for him even a wild rabbit was enough to sustain him for weeks at a time: its primitive emotions were enough to parch his thirst for spiritual energy, and the meat of the creature kept the rest of his hungers at bay. Any other hungers could be settled simply by lurking close to an area populated by ponies: the emotional and spiritual essence they exuded was enough to sate most demon's desires, although the presence of a demon often exacerbated certain emotions in unsuspecting ponies. Luna liked Atrus, particularly because among everything else, he was the one thing most people would never expect to see in a demon: shy. But all the same, he had been one of the first from this world to come forwards and pledge his aid to her in return for safety, and he was honest and unwavering in his loyalty. For another moment, he was silent, and then he bowed his head towards her, asking in his quiet, soft voice that didn't quite match his enormous, hulking frame: "How can I be of aid, Mistress Luna?" "Luna is fine, Atrus, thou art no sycophantic Nightmare. Fond as I... admittedly am becoming of them." Luna smiled a little, glancing over Atrus before she stepped forwards and reached up to touch his shoulder gently, gazing into the demon's irises. "Does thou know of the shapeshifters? I expect so, I know that for all their terror and evil my forces of darkness also gossip like little fillies." Atrus nodded seriously in response, then he leaned forwards, answering: "Yes... but not only us. Other demons, as well... those not allied, even those who would do violence against you and your kind, are whispering of what has happened. They do not like you because they see you as invader, usurper, but at the same time they respect you because you are a mighty agent of darkness. But these new creatures... they are invaders and destroyers. They are seen only as enemies." "So more were seen?" Luna asked with a frown, and Atrus nodded solemnly before the winged unicorn grimaced, distaste half-hiding her worry. "Where?" "By the great river, near the enormous bridge." Atrus responded, gesturing gently with one claw to the north, and Luna nodded after a moment to show she understood. The Northedge Strait, near Charger's Crossing. "It was hunting. Tracking ponies traveling along the river. It ignored the Nightmares that surrounded it until one of them stepped into its path, and then it turned on them. They did not fare well, but it fell into the river, and the water... washed it away." Atrus gestured with a claw again, and Luna frowned slightly, cocking her head as she asked curiously: "The water killed the creature?" "I do not believe these creatures are alive enough to kill. It was washed away like... like ink, washed out of parchment." the ever-literal demon said after a moment, shaking his head briefly. "It is what the surviving Nightmares described. I do not know how true it is." Luna nodded after a moment, and then she sighed a little, murmuring: "Three seen, all of them hunting ponies... perhaps it was only fortune that brought those other two across me." Atrus was quiet, but he shifted a bit, and it drew Luna's attention enough that she looked up at him... and when he shifted again, she said softly: "Speak, Atrus, I am no demon lord who disparages the wisdom of his subjects." The demon nodded apprehensively, and then it said hesitantly: "The Nightmares mentioned passing a pony-house. The shapeshifter was not drawn towards this, or those within, although they would have been closer and easier prey." "Which points to them as hunting again, aye... but then that brings a new question and concern to light..." Luna frowned at this, then she said quietly: "Thou hast my thanks, Atrus. Find the Nightmares, tell them to track down the ponies that the shapeshifter was following. I must know who they were." "Yes, Luna." Atrus said softly, and then the demon stepped backwards before bursting apart into dark smoke, and Luna smiled wryly as this vanished quickly from sight before she shook her head and turned moodily around, heading silently back to the deck. She lingered for a moment longer outside, however, looking nervously over her shoulder at the forest, feeling another strange twist inside her body before she quickly shook her head and headed inside, muttering: "I hope this new threat makes thee happy, Nightmare Moon." Category:Transcript Category:Story